Pant-type disposable wearing articles provided, along respective side edges of their front and rear waist regions, with arrays of side seam spots at which the front and rear waist regions are joined together are known. For example, PATENT DOCUMENT 1 (JP 1986-207605 A) discloses a pant-type disposable wearing article comprising a front waist region, a rear waist region, a crotch region extending between the front and rear waist regions and arrays of side seam spots at which respective side edges of the front and rear waist regions are joined together.
In such articles, the sheet members forming the front and rear waist regions, respectively, extend outward in the transverse direction of the articles from the arrays of the side seam spots to define externally exposed cut edges. Such externally exposed cut edges of the sheet members may create a feeling of discomfort against the wearer if these cut edges come in contact with the wearer's skin. In addition, these cut edges are undesirable from the standpoint of appearance.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved pant-type disposable wearing article with opposite side edges that do not irritate the wearer's skin even if the wearer's skin comes into contact with these side edges and, in addition, assures a good appearance from a lateral view.